Avatar: The Early Years: Book 9: The Trickster Triumphant
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: As the war between the Trap street and the Trickster's brigade emerges, Alex and Ahsoka face their biggest test yet, how far will they go to prove their love? And could the resurrection of an old friend be the key to win the battle?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Rescue

PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS...

* * *

"This is the mayor of Trap City" said Ashildr in a nervous voice "I'm sorry I didn't know who else to turn to, but I need help"

"Ah" the voice said "three words I never refuse"

At this Ashildr gasped in surprise "you'll help me then?"

"Of course I'll help" Said the voice happily "by the way who are you?"

"Ashildr" Ashildr said into the phone "mayor of Trap City, who the hell are you?"

"Avatar" Said Alex on the opposite side of the phone line "you may call me the Avatar" and with that Ashildr simply hung up the phone and waited for the mysterious Avatar

"Ah" Alex said smiling as if he too recognised Mayor Me "I assume you are Ashildr" when Alex said this, Faith gasped and then looked at the girl who was called Ashildr, Ashildr looked at Faith too like she recognised her.

"That would be correct" said Ashildr looking at Faith instead of Alex "and as it turns out I am in very great need of your help" at this Alex smiled and said

"If that's what you want, I'll be grateful to provide it"

"I wasn't talking to you" Ashildr said now looking at Alex and then walking straight towards Faith. Faith thought that this was getting awkward, either Ashildr was going to do something unexpected or embarrassing as that's usually how she worked.

"Um" Sky said getting lost "sorry, getting very confused here, who are you?"

"A friend" Ashildr said simply not looking at Sky, and then as Faith thought she did something completly unexpected, she walked over to Faith and kissed her, full on the lips. To Faith the kiss felt long and awkward, but she didn't mind it. Not one bit. As she knew Ashildr as more than just a friend.

When they pulled away, Ashildr smiled and looked at Faith for a long time "It's so great to see you" she then hugged Faith leaving everyone else wondering just what the hell was going on.

"I assure you" Faith said gripping her lover's hand all the more tightly "we will do everything in our power to protect you" she looked at Alex and Ahsoka who nodded in agreement.

"Of course we will" Alex said and he looked at Ashildr who smiled at him.

"I'm glad" Ashildr said "because I'm afraid for myself and my city" she let go of Faith's hand and address Alex directly now "my city has fallen under prey, from an enemy you know too well" she faced the window and looked out onto her city "I love this place, I will do everything in my power to protect it." She then turned and looked at Alex "but I'm afraid my power will not be enough"

"Whose attacking you?" Ahsoka asked curiously and she looked at Alex for answers.

"You may know him by this name" Ashidlr said walking towards Alex "The Trickster" when Ashildr said this, both Faith and Ahsoka looked at Alex who said in response

"Oh frack"

"For now" Ashildr said "I'm afraid you have no choice" at this Ashildr paused and wondered if she should reveal the startling new peice of information that had come to light "also, Faith has some startling new information to come to light, I'm afraid in such a circumstance I would not reveal it. But now she's willing to"

She looked at Faith and Faith nodded in conformation "during my vision, whilst I was passed out, I saw something strange, like someone, I couldn't see their faces clearly, but clearly someone will eventually betray us. Or they will have been controlled by the Brigade this entire time." Faith took a deep breath and let out the big reveal "I'm afraid there is a mole in Team Avatar, and they don't even know who they are" at that the entire room erupted into chaos.

"You've" Alex gasped from the pain "done your worse already" at this the Trickster laughed and looked on at Alez's broken body "what more could you possibly do?"

"Take away everything and everyone you ever loved" the Trickster said simply and Alex knew what that meant "I think it's time I showed you. What I'm willing to do" he stepped away and looked at Ahsoka who let out a terrified scream at what she saw.

"Alex!" Ahsoka screamed and then she ran over to him "are you?"

"Ahsoka" Alex gasped struggling to get the words out "don't...Trap" at this Ahsoka stood up and looked at the Trickster who smiled at her and sent her a telepathic signal awakening something long dormant inside her.

"I know" said Ahsoka and she stepped away from him, she opened her eyes and they were a dark gold "how may I served you my master?" She asked the Trickster and bowed as Alex looked on helpless

"You see" the Trickster said smiling as Dark Ahsoka walked forward to him "all I needed was the simple distraction, and this distraction played into my plans perfectly" he smiled at Ahsoka and wondered about the darkness inside of her "I was considering your friend Darlene, but seeing as how she is now out of the picture" the Trickster Laughed and ignoring the pain Alex scowled at the Trickster for what he had done "and what brakes the Avatar, by taking away the thing he loves most" at this he looked at Ahsoka and smiled "I'm done, this battle is done. In fact it's not even a battle anymore. This is war"

At this Dark Ahsoka spoke in the same kind voice she always spoke, but it was different, it seemed off "War!" She said happily as if enjoying the subject matter "Chaos, Darkeness, everlasting Darkness, I love that" at this Ahsoka looked at Alex and said words that broke his heart "I never loved you, you of all people I would love to see die"

"Then do it" the Trickster said "prove your loyalty to me Ahsoka Tano, and be the one to kill the Avatar" at this Ahsoka smiled and laughed with glee, as the Trickster gave her own Lightsabers "kill him and end this" with that ten Trickster dissapeared leaving Alex alone with Dark Ahsoka.

Dark Ahsoka ignited her Lightsabers and they were green, the same green as Alex's second Lightsaber "you knew this was coming, Avatar" at this she said no more and the Lightsabers struck and Alex closed his eyes...

* * *

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

SKY

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

FAITH

AVATAR THE EARLY YEARS: BOOK 9: TRICKSTER TRIUMPHANT

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Rescue

* * *

Alex closed his eyes in shock as Dark Ahsoka swung her Lightsaber in for the killing blow, and when he opened his eyes, nothing happened, it was as if everything was going on in slow motion and not happening in real time. He wondered what the hell was going on as then he heard a familair sound. But that sound was impossible, for it was the sound of the TARDIS, that indescribable sound that signled something great.

It was now a sound of hope for him and the world, and it resonated with him, the TARDIS was just very well connected to him as it was to his new family. Although Alex never really thought about it, he never thought as considering Team Avatar family and he was grateful for them. And then he thought about Ahsoka, and how she had betrayed him like that. He didn't think about that now as he adjusted to the coral console room inside.

Wheras his TARDIS was more organic looking, the Doctor's TARDIS was more coral and more lifelike "I Was wondering when I'd see you again" Aled said when he found the Doctor at the console, which was also coral as well, he stood up and tried to walk but couldn't from the pain that the Trickster had bestowed upon him.

The Tenth Doctor smiled and looked at his son with an unbearable sense of pity. And couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "easy, you've just gone through a whole lot of pain" at this Alex couldn't help but smile and say

"That's all I get?" He said struggling to get the word out "I try to say hello to you ep after al this time and that's all you can say to me?"

"I just saved your life" Said the Doctor "I do that all the time, I try not to stay to get a thank you" at this he flipped a lever on one of the console buttons and helped Alex up towards the battered seat next to the console room, the Doctor Alex had noticed had changed from his nrlmal brown suit and sand shoes to his blue suit, but he was still wearing the sandshoes.

"Thank you" Alex said much to the Doctor's chagrin and he couldn't but feel a sense of regret "the battle, I have to get" he tried to get up but the pain was to great for him so he let out a cry of anguish instead "Ahsoka" he gasped when he remembered what happened "she, she's in danger, I have to warn the others"

"Easy" The Doctor said "what you need is rest" ever the old soldier, he stood up "I promise on my life I will try to find some way to save your girlfriend but Alex" Alex looked at the Doctor and for such a long time he'd wished he'd been there for him. Even though The Doctor wasn't his father he sure acted like it "you know you have to rest, if not for me, for her, can you do that?" Alex dicided it was best not to argue with the doctor so he let himself rest and talk.

When it came to Darlene, Alex said "you missed the funeral"

At this The Doctor looked up and said "I don't really like endings, and I'm sorry for that, I wish I could've been there for you" he tapped some levers and buttons on the console putting in unknown cordinates "I wish there was something I could do to make it up"

At this an idea formed in Alex's head "actually I think you can" The Doctor was smart and when he caught into his son's plan he geninually didn't like it "take me to my friends, if you do this I'll owe you one, let me beat the Trickster!

"If you face the Trickster in the state your in, you will surely die and I can't let my" the Doctor hesitated for a second there but continued on "someone I care about die" and that was said and that was that, the whole conversation was scuppered, so Alex figured there was no point in arguing with the Doctor so he headed the Doctor's words and rested...


	2. Chapter 2: Father and Son

Chapter 2: Father and Son

* * *

With Alex resting aboard the Doctor's TARDIS, his thoughts immeaditly went to the battle at hand and how everyone of his friends was doing, the last time he had any contact with any of them was when Sky saved his life before being almost beaten by the Trickster himself. As he watched the Doctor fumble away with the controls on the control console, Alex couldn't help but feel as though it were familiar to him. Maybe it was the way the Doctor worked on those controls but every second he did something, Alex was reminded of himself even more.

"The way you work that console" Alex said and when he said this the Doctor looked up at him and stared, even though he didn't know at this point, that he was his son, Alex genuinely felt a connection between him and this mysterious person that had saved his life and given him almost fatherly advice on numerous occasions. He felt like he knew the Doctor inside and out. Like they were one of a kind. "I don't know" Alex continued and the Doctor smiled at him and said

"It feels familiar doesn't it?" The Doctor stepped away from the console and walked forward towards the chair that Alex was resting on "all that passion, all that love for Time Travel?" At this Alex looked away and said

"Ahsoka" he gasped remembering what the hell had happened "she, attacked me,. I should be dead," at this the Doctor grew concerned for his son and tried to calm him down, but it didn't work "I have to save her," Alex tried to stand up but couldn't he was too weak and too in pain to just about do anything.

"What did I just say to you about an hour ago?" Said the Doctor his voice filled with sarcasm and a bit of humour, almost like himself if Alex admitted it. Even his mannerisms seemed the same, as he was getting closer and closer to his theory, he was delighted to be struck by this idea.

"I need my rest" Alex said repeated the Doctor's exact words "I'll try my best, Dad" although Alex meant for this to be sarcasm, the Doctor was a little taken a back by this remark, it was so unexpected, so out of the blue that none of them were expecting it. "What?" Alex said getting up of the chair ignoring the vast amount of pain within him "you reacted to that, I saw you react to that"

"No" The Doctor said hesitantly and at this Alex smiled despite the huge amounts of pain that was entire ing his body right about now "I didn't say anything" at this Alex noticed the nervous tone in the Doctor's voice, and then just by the Doctor's tone of voice, Alex knew his theory was correct. The Doctor, was indeed his father.

"What?" Alex said again this time staring the Doctor full on 'no" he said coming to the turning point in his theory, and to be quite honest Alex didn't believe it himself "No" he said again and sank back down to the chair as the realsiation kicked in "you," he gasped rom the shock of the revelation, as the Doctor stared at Alex with a serious expression he knew the Doctor had to be joking "Please tell me you're kidding"

"Afraid not" the Doctor admitted and at that Alex's mind was blown, the Doctor was his father, and Alex hadn't even known it, and this revelation shocked him right down to his core. Alex's felt his hearts beating faster then ever, hearts, he felt two hearts, instead of the normal one he thought he had.

He was a Time Lord and here he was having an actual interaction with his father for the first time "oh" Alex said panting from the shock of the revelation, as the Doctor smiled at his son he grew concerned that he might faint "if you'll excuse me," Alex said he sat down on the chair "I... I need to sit down" and he did so as he and the Doctor shared their first laugh as father and son...


	3. Chapter 3: Faith and Sky

Chapter 3: Faith and Sky

* * *

When Ashildr and Faith saw the ceasefire coming, all they could do was gasp with a sigh of relief, one by one they watched as the many different creatures of the Trickster's brigade fall back to their master. Although the couple had no idea what was going on they were in fact grateful for it. It gave them plenty of time to rest up and get more weapons.

But Faith was thinking something even worse, what if this day was also her last? Ceasefires normally happened near the end of a long battle, to give the opposing forces time to rest up and prepare for the final confrontation "What do you suppose?" Sky said when he saw the creatures leaving the sight of the battle. Even he had to admit that this was strange.

"No idea" Faith replied in kind and she looked at Ashildr, worryingly, ever since the two had reunited she had been reminded of the old days, and how she met Ashidlr. She was just remembering the first day with Ashildr until Sky interrupted her. When he spoke, Faith turned her attention away from Ashidlr and back to Sky.

"This worries me," Sky said looking around nervously as if expecting the battle to start up again "hopefully my broteyr and Ahsoka have sorted things out by now" when Sky mentioned Ahsoka, that gave Faith an unexpected jolt. As she remembered her vision of the traitor being Ahsoka. A darker version of Ahsoka that is. One who wasn't in control. "Faith?" Sky said noticing Faith's worried expression "is everything OK?"

He sounded genially conference for her, and Faith wondered if all of that was an act. To get close to her and to trust her, but no, it sounded genuine, like he was actually worried for her "I'm fine," she said and she looked around at the carnage that the battle had left on Ashildr's trap street, nearly almost Ashildr's army were still standing but Faith had a particular feeling that wouldn't last very long. If her suspicions were correct that is and they usually were "hey listen do you think we could talk somewhere privately?"

At this Sky was taken aback quite suddenly, it wasn't everyday this happened to him now that he was on his own. He never suspected that Faith of all people would want to talk with him, after all she had inadvertently caused the death of his girlfriend Darlene Turner and Sky was not OK with that. "Yeah" Sky said still reeling from the actual shock "that's fine" and then he watched as Faith went to talk to Ashidlr about what was going on.

Sky couldn't read lips but he got the mist of the conversation between the couple "I'll be fine" Faith said uncertain of herself "this'll only be for a few minutes" she looked back at Sky who waved at her and she waved back. Ashidlr however was uncertain, and didn't trust the Dark Brother, even if he wasn't the Dark Brother yet.

"I'm not sure about this" Ashidlr said looking at Sky too "I mean what if he turns his back in you? Then we'd have two traitors to worry about" she folded her arms crossly and turned her full attention on Faith, and Faith sighed in exasperation, she couldn't deal with Ashidlr like this right now, especially after what had just happened, so instead she took hold of Ashidlr's hands and smiled at her.

"Hey" Faith said really calmly "you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself" at this she reached into her pocket using one of her free hands and pulled out a weapon "I told you back when we first met, I'm a great swords woman" at this Ashildr couldn't help but laugh

"That you are, in fact I distanictly remember you beating me"

"Oh I beat you?" Faith said and she chuckled "in fact you let me win that one" and at this she pulled Ashidlr in for a kiss and for a brief moment, they felt like they were actually a couple for once, there was no more fighting, no Avatar to deal with, no more of her visions fortelling future prophecies, just her and Ashildr, together in that one moment.

When they pulled away Ashidlr agreed with Faith's plan and then she left her to talk with Sky but not before saying "the things I do for you" and with that, she smiled at Faith and left her alone with Sky. When Faith was alone with Sky the first thing she did was sigh and then she turned round to face him

"We need to talk" and with that said she led him into a private area of the street where no one could listen in, not even the Tricjster or his brigade could listen into this conversation "I'm leaving Team Avatar" OK that was something Sky was nit expecting her to start this conversation with. "Probably not the thing you were expecting to hear" at this she chuckled and when she saw Sky's expression she quickly countered "no, not like that" she smiled "I don't mean like that"

"What do you mean then?" Asked Sky curiously and at this his eyes widened in curiosity about what Faith want and what she was up to, she pulled out her tarot deck an old habit of hers and then read her cards, something which she did to pass the time. "You do know what my plan is?"

"Oh yes" Faith said smiling and not looking away from her cards "which is why I'm going to help you"

"are you sure that is wise?" Sky said walking forward to face her "I mean you don't exactly trust me"

"I don't" Faith said not looking away from her cards "no I don't, but that gives me a perfect reason, I wanna change the future Sky, I wanna change the Avatar's future, because what I have seen, is far beyond a simple prophecy"

"What have you seen?"

At this Faith smiled and chuckled "spoilers" she was adamant about saying this "although I probably will give you a specific hint" she looked up from her cards and said simply "Darkness in it's purest form," she then looked away from the cards and then straight at Sky "I believe your dead girlfriend is the key, to ending this future"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I wanna give you a second chance" Faith said putting away her deck of cards "I wanna help you ressurrect the late Darlene Turner" at this Sky's eyes opened wide from curiosity and at this Faith continued "I believe I may have found the second ressurrection gauntlet" and at that Sky's curiosity was peaked so much so that he wanted to know what Faith had to say next...


	4. Chapter 4: Back To Work

Chapter 4: Back To Work

* * *

With Alex having time to work out what to do whilst he healed, he looked at the Doctor and remembered what had just gone on and how this whole revelation had happened. The Doctor was his father, even Alex couldn't believe it, in fact he was so shocked right now, he couldn't even believe that this was happening. He sat up from the chair he was sitting on and noticed that the pain he had was gone.

Everythjng was gone, "Doctor" he said stiffly and the Doctor turned back to face his son. His son, he could actually say that out loud now, even if it was for that breif moment and he smiled and beamed at him. OK that defiantly wasn't what he was excepting today "I don't suppose I could ask you for a mirror?" At this the Doctor continued to smile and say happily

"I don't see why not" and he did so and Alex looked at himself in the mirror that the Doctor ha dhanded him. He saw that his cuts and wounds had all healed up. Wow being a Time Lord really did help with the healing process, the scar given to him by the Trickster had now gone "how do you feel?" The Doctor asked when he saw Alex smiling.

"Ready for action"'Alex said and he out the mirror down "so, father, what do you say?" At this the Doctor couldn't help but smile and rush back yo the console and Alex had to stop him "oh no" Alex said and he went to the console missing what he was odimg and his droid ID-RS. "That droid"

"What?"

"ID-RS, I only assume you left him in my TARDIS?" At this the Doctor looked at Alex stunned as if he had no idea what his soon was saying "Then who?" At this the Doctor replied by saying

"I honestly don't have a clue" and at this the Doctor went to the other side of the console, and helped Alex with the right coordinates to get him to the Trap Street. When he was done he looked at Alex nervously and Alex looked st him "are you sure you're ready, to face her again?" Knowing that the Doctor meant that Alex would have to face Ahsoka again , he wasn't so sure that he had the courage to do so.

"You want the honest answer?"

"If you're ready to answer it"

"No" Alex said looking down at the console, he always did this when he felt nervous or scared of the destination that he was about to go "by the way" he said trying to change the subject "you ever hear about resurrection?"

"Yes and you're trying to change the subject"

"How much do we know about it, really?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because my brother," When Alex said this the Doctor looked up at him curiously when Alex mentioned Sky, and Alex forgot that the Doctor hadn't met Sky "he's not really my brother, he's my half brother, I was adopted long story" Alex resale see he was rambling so he continued pressing buttons on the console room "anyway, my half brother, wants to resurrect his dead girlfriend, through the use of the two resurrection gauntlets, personally I think it can't be done, what about you?"

"What did you say?"

Seriously? After all this explaining Alex's own father didn't even get Sky's plan, truth be told Alex didn't even know Sky's full plan, only the part about bringing Darlene back from the dead "in English that means my half brother, is planning to bring his dead girlfriend back from the dead"

"But that's impossible"

"That's what I said" Alex said idefinatky "but apparantly there are these two gauntlets, which apparantly have power of immortal life, we only have one, the other one is missing"

"Alex" the Doctor said very seriously and it was a bad thing when his own father went very serious "if this is exactly what I think I'm hearing, then do not and I mean do not, ever ever ever use those gauntlets" he paused and carried on "no one should ever have power over life and death" at this he allowed for Alex to get the message and when it sank in he gasped and said

"You mean my brother plans to do something else, besides bringing back Darlene?"

"Exactly the point"

"What?"

"I have no idea, that you will have to find out for yourself" and at that the TARDIS landed "but I will say this, almost everything comes with a price. Even bringing someone back from the dead." He stepped away from the console and said "I just also wanted to say, thank you, for letting me share this moment with you"

"Why?" Alex said not knowing what his father was talking about "you'll see me again, I promise I won't ever let you down"

"That's the thing" the Doctor said and he hugged his own son, much to Alex's confusion "you were never suppose to know this, I'm sorry" at that he placed his hands on Alex's head and wiped his memory. The revelation that the Doctor was Alex's father. When Alex's eyes opened. The Doctor let out a few tears and Alex wondered what that was about.

"Right then?" Alex said confused "where were we?" The Doctor handed his son his Lightsaber and at this Alex smiled, even though he didn't know it. The Doctor was proud of him

"Getting back to work" and at that the TARDIS doors opened and Alex was just about to edit but not before turning back and saying

"You not coming with?"

"I've got stuff of my own"

"OK then, always nice to see you," Alex said back and at this he ignited his Lightsaber when the green and blue sword ends ignited he then said "the Avatar is back" and stepped out of the TARDIS and on to the Trap Street, leaving the Doctor alone in his TARDIS, which dissapeared the moment Alex was on the Street.


	5. Chapter 5: The Avatar is Back

Chapter 5: The Avatar Is Back

* * *

With Alex fully recovered from the attack he suffered from the Trickster, it would only be a matter of time before he found his friends and allies. As the battle had now progressed into a ceasefire, he figured he'd better check out Ashildr's home for any sign of them. He was right in fact, as he found them gathered inside the house all of them except Ahsoka. That was a little depressing. Even though Ashildr's army had won the previous strike, Alex couldn't help but think that there would be a bigger one coming their way.

Ashildr had that same feeling and when she saw Alex she had a big smile on her face and she immeaditaly walked over to him and embraced him in a hug "you're OK" she said when she pulled back "when Faith had her vision, I was so worried for you" Alex knew that she was referring to the encounter with the Trickster and the revelation of Dark Ahsoka "anyway, I thought you were gonna be a little more bloodied up"

At this Alex couldn't help but laugh "I got better" he said simply and then he grew a sincere face "Ahsoka she's gone and she needs saving" at the mention of Ahsoka, Ashildr's face fell, she had no idea that Ahsoka if it were possible could even be saved. Not even what she had been through. "You OK? You seem a little worried"

When Ashidlr heard what Alex said she perked up a little "oh no," she looked around the room for any sign of Faith and Sky who were nowhere to be seen, they had been gone for a while now and she was just starting to become concerned for them, actually she was more concerned for Faith than she was Sky "just everything that's happened that's all" and that she walked away from him, leaving Alex to wonder what she had meant.

"So" Anakin said from behind him "the Avatar returns to us" at this Alex couldn't help but smile. It had been a long while before Alex had seen Anakin, and he had grown fond of his new Jedi Master, even though they had barely begun trying, Aled felt like he and Skywalker were going to become very great friends. "Love the new Lightsaber" Anakin said when he noticed Aled's brand new Lightsaber "although I'm not really sure why the double edged theme"

"Tell me about it" Alex said and he took his brand new Lightsaber out and showed his master "although, I actually kind of like it" the hilt was infused with the TARDIS designs, and many Gallifreyan patterns and Alex wasn't particularly sure why this was, although the symbols seemed oddly familiar to him "although can you image if I had a cross guard Lightsaber?"

"Can't imagine you with a three bladed Lightsaber" Anakin said softly and then he went all serious "I'm sorry about Ahsoka" at the mention of his girlfriend, Alex put his new Lightsaber away and focused all his attention on fixing this, he had to save the woman he loved at any cost "I know this must be difficult for you, I can't images what I would do if I were put in your position"

"That's the thing" Alex said solemnly "none of us can, you don't really see this coming until it actually happens" he took a sigh and looked out of Ashidlr's window and though he saw a familair silhouette in the darkness. He was just about to get closer to the window when he was stopped by Missy.

"That" she said smiling and Alex turned round to face her "was very interesting, how did you survive that scuffle?" Alex didsn't even know what to make of this, as he had never actually had a proper interaction with Missy before, the only time Missy had ever had an interaction with him was when she was torturing Ahsoka whilst he watched helpless "you know what" Missy said ignoring her own question "I don't even want to know" she turned her back on him and then turned back round so that she could face him "so the Avatar is truly back huh?"

"Yeah" Alex said not fully trusting Missy "I guess I am" at this Missy smiled as if she was grateful for this, but Alex was probably glad for it himself he couldn't quite believe that he had actually been allied with Missy of all people. "You were the one who installed ID in my TARDIS weren't you?" Alex needed no conformation as Missy nodded her head and didn't speak, confirming his suspicions, that it was Missy and not the Doctor who had gave him ID "why? If you hate me so much, why give me ID?"

"I don't hate you" Missy said walking forward to stand next to him "I just hate your girlfriend" she took a pause and carried on "her and her pesky little Future Squadron. And to answer your second question I gave you that stupid little droid, because I thought you would need company"

"I already have company"

"Not when they're gone" Missy said and she looked at Anakin who was talking with Ashildr and Faith who had just entered the house with Sky "whose going to take care of you after they've all gone"

"I bet you don't get this said much often" and at this Misy looked at him strangly "thank you" at this Misys was shocked at what Alex had to say. She never expected this kind of conversation with her own god son never even a thank you from him. It was quite nice now that she thought about it.

"Your welcome" she said genuinely and it was probably the first time she ever meant it "no one not even the Avatar has to travel alone" she looked out the window and saw what Alex saw "go on, I will leave you to catch up" and at that she left Alex to wonder what Missy meant although he had a certain idea of what she did mean...


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Ahsoka

Chapter 6: Dark Ahsoka

* * *

Alex stepped out of Ashildr's home and into the darkness of Trap Street. It was weird seeing it like this, with no aliens roaming the street, no signs of the battle that had occurred the night before. In fairness it looked like any ordinary street. Except for a small cage in which it held a big black Raven, except it was not a Raven. It was in fact a chronolock. Which was as deadly as it sounds, but Alex liked to call it a Raven as that what it's disguise was.

It cared at him for a few times just to let him know that it was always there. Watching him "yeah I know" said Alex understanding the language "you're always watching" the Raven cawed again and then remained silent for the rest of the time Alex was there. He decided to spend his time exploring a bit more of the street and it's buildings, wondering how all of this could be hidden from Human eyes.

After spending a few hours of wandering the street Alex decided it was probably for the best not to figure out how it worked. Instead he focused on the same familair feeling he had inside of him. It was a weird feeling, almost as if someone or something were watching his every move, but evey time he turned round to face this presence, the feeling had vanished and Alex couldn't what to make of it.

Except for when he was walking down one of the narrow areas of the street, the same place in which he fought Dark Ahsoka, and he shuddered at the mere memory of that encounter, actually he wished it had never happened and Ahsoka was with him now. If he did that he probably wouldn't have sensed his attacker. So in a hurry he ignited his double edged Lightsaber and blocked the attacker which had just entered the street.

She too had Lightsabers and they glowed green. "You're getting better" said the familiar voice of Dark Ahsoka and soon as she stopped with her blades, Alex did so as wel, he didn't want to fight her, although he got the feeling he somehow would have to if he wanted to save her "stop" Dark Ahsoka said once she regained her structure "I know what you're thinking"

"How?"

"I can't explain it" said Dark Ahsoka and she laughed, this laugh wasn't like her usual laugh which was soft and beautiful, the one which Alex liked to her everyday, no this laughter was more dark and evil, Alex hated it, he hated seeing Ahsoka: the woman he loved like this "but it feels different"

"That's because you are under his control" Alex tried to plead desperately with Ahsoka but she wasn't listening, she was too infatuated by this evil force that was now controlling her "you have to let me in. You're not yourself" when Alex said this Dark Ahsoka gave him a look that scared Alex right down to his core

"Am I? Avatar?" She said darkly "am I really myself?" She paced the floor around them and continued looking at Alex with her gold eyes "I feel like myself then I ever have," she spread her arms out wide and then brought them back in "I'm free" she laughed crazily and Alex got the message, Ahsoka wasn't the Ahsoka he knew anymore. This influence of the Trickster had grown to far "but there is a way. We could be together"

Alex looked at her curiously when she said this after all Dark Ahsoka had admitted that she never actually lived him in the first place, but Alex had to admit himself that that was never Ahsoka to begin with "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that in a way" Dark Ahsoka said slyly and she walked forward to him "I still love you, even though I am now under my new master's control, I love you, and there is only one way in which we could be together" she pushed and continued "that is if you want it"

"Say I did want it" Alex said continuing his question from earlier "what way would that be?"

"You could join me" Dark Ahsoka answered and Alex did not like that answer, he did not like that one bit, the Ahsoka he knew and loved would never willingly fall to the Dark Side "we could over power the Trickster, we'd be powerful enough to take over the galaxy, with all the power of the Dark Side we could do anything"

That idea sounded tempting, but even the fact that those words coming out of Ahsoka's mouth sounded like a different person entirely did not help one bit "No" When Alex said this Dark Ahsoka was taken aback by this and gave him a scowl

"Why not?"

"Because if there's one thing I've learned it's never to trust the bad guy" he paused and carried on "and that's what you've become Ahsoka, and you don't even know it. You are not yourself can't you see that?" He looked her straight on in the eye and thought he was getting through to her. As he was seeing her contemplating "you can, and you're too scared to even realise that, you don't think anyone will forgive you for what you've done well here is the thing, I do" he took a deep breath "I forgive you, you know why?"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked and this time this was the first hint of the real Ahsoka braking through the Dark version

"Because I love you" Alex said simply "you Ahsoka Tano. And only you. I love you" there that had to be it, the on,y words that would snap Ahsoka out of her Dark possession "come on. Please. I can save you" he tried he tried so hard. But nothing happened, but then something did happen a miracle.

"Alex" she said snapping out of her Dark state for a brief second and what she said next really surprised him "it's too strong" she looked like she as fighting against the Trickster's influence and couldn't hold on "help me, please"

"I promise" Alex said excitedly "I will save you. However hard however far. I will save you. I will always find you, I promise" at this Ahsoka smiled and Alex wondered if he should kiss her there and then but he was too late. Ahsoka said two last words before snapping back to her dark state

"Hurry" she said and then "run" and she snapped back to her dark state and Alex followed her orders and ran as fast as he could...


	7. Chapter 7: A Second Chance?

Chapter 7: A Second Chance?

* * *

When Alex found himself running he thought about the last encounter with Dark Ahsoka and what that meant. About how she was fighting for control even now. Still he thought it was odd that there was no sign of the Trickster when there was a sign of Dark Ahsoka. He probably shouldn't have guessed that, he figured that the Trickster as off recovering somewhere and was preparing to make a grand entrence.

Still it didn't seem like anything at all but he wondered why Ahsoka was still fighting for her conscious. Even after Dark Ahsoka had taken over, it didn't seem possible that Ahsoka could return from that. Although there was a chance albeit a slim one. But even a slim chance meant that he could save Ahsoka.

Evn if the decision he came up with now was a fairly stupid one. And he had came up with plenty of stupid deacons in his time. But he was actually agreeing with his brother. Something he thought he would never actually do. Never the less, he need the help of this old friend. As he was going to break down if he didn't get the chance. Now he understood why someone like him needed companions. If he didn't have any. He would likely loose his way.

And he wasn't sure whether that was himself think or just being plain reckless but Alex didn't care, if it meant the return of Darlene then that was all that was on his mind. The return of his best friend. He would have Darlene back and everything would be great again. "Sky!" Was the first thing he said when running through the door of Ashildr's home. It took him a few minutes but he found Sky deep in conversation with Faith.

And he was glad for that. He could really use her assistance as well. When they saw him approaching they smiled st him although pretty much Faith was the only one smiling "finally come to your senses dear brother?" Sky said when he saw Alex panting from all that running "the second Gauntlet, I believe we know where it is"

Alex took a moment to realise what it was that Sky said, and said happily "oh thank god" he looked around the room and then asked if they could speak privately which they did. And Faith led them into a a separate area of Ashildr's house "we need to ressurrect Darlene" when Alex said this Sky smiled like he'd been wanting to do that all day. The truth was that he'd been wanting to do that ever since Alex started agreeing with his plan.

"My dear brother" Sky said walking forward to him and clasping him on the shoulder "I'd never thought I'd see this day" at this Alex couldn't help but smile and Sky smiled back "just one problem" at this he looked at Faith who smiled baked at him like she was sharing her own private joke. "What?" Sky asked in confusion "what?"

"Shall I say it or shall you?" She was directing this particular question at Alex and Skynwas completly shocked by this "fine, clearly both of you aren't getting this" she sighed and continued "I have the second gauntlet. I lied about loosing it, I just wasn't exactly trusting at the time"

"You've been lying to me?" Sky said "this whole time?"

"I'm a pretty good liar" Faith said smiling and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the second Gauntlet. As soon as Sky was about to ask how she had it she replied with two words these words were "Magic," and "Bigger in the inside" at this Alex couldn't help but give Faith a distrusting look. For a person who'd been living this long she sure was rather clever "like you lot never thought of this?"

"Actually we didn't" Alex said and clasped his hands together "but that doesn't matter it just matters that we now stand a chance, and with another immortal" he looked st Sky who was shocked that he knew his plan if only half of it "we might just stand a chance against the Trickster and Dark Ahsoka."

"Finally" Sky's said "someone who agrees with me" he looked at Alex now with a very serious look "we just need one more thing, the body, where did you bury the body?'"

"We may not actually have to use the place where I buried her" Alex said and he smiled like he too was sharing a private joke "can anyone say Time Travel?" When Alex said this all Sky could do was look on with a new sense of wonder and perhaps hope. The hope of a second chance...


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Friend

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

* * *

Alex followed by Sky and Faith quickly dashed down the narrow street of the Trap Street and back to the entrence do the street. They were getting closer and closer when they were stopped by a sudden red light that carved all around the lave,songs, stopping them in their tracks. Faith was taken by surprise as she was just in view of the TARDIS and didn't relasie how much she missed that blue police box until she saw it.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow this to happen" came the voice of Ashidlr and she stepped out from the shadows and Faith looked at her with a shocked expression "you know I can't Faith, those gauntlets," she looked at the pair of gauntlets that were now in Faith's hand "you do this and you will have no chance of a life with me"

"Ashidlr!" Faith said tears in her eyes and Ashidlr looked at her solemnly, Faith couldn't believ this was happening aand to be honest neither could Alex and Sky "you know I have to do this" when Faith said this Ashidlr didn't want to hear anymore, she snapped and her anger got the better of here

"The name is Me! I am called Me!" And that was that Ashildr was now in her Me persona, calm and collective like Ashildr but also cruel and ruthless "if you do this now, if you step inside those doors" she paused and let that sink in "Faith you do this and you will have lost me in the process" she was trying her best to reason with her but Faith being her normal stupid self wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry" Faith said sadly and she pressed a button on her wrist like decide snd the doors opened and a laser blast came shooting straight at Ashidlr who ducked as she missed "it's the key to my vison" she said as Ashidlr recovered "please you have to understand" she tried to beg with Ashidlr but Ashidlr wasn't listening. And Faithw as now hacking into the street controls freeing her and Alex "as soon as this is over I will explain"

"You'd better" Ashidlr said coming to her senses "because if what you say is correct" she took a breath and paused "then we'd better pray you're right" finally, Faith thought and with that she dashed back into the familair console room of Alex's TARDIS, Alex was standing at the console, already preparing the coordinates.

She could see the excitement and fear on everyone's eyes because this kind of project had never been done before, it had only happened for her and her alone and she could see why eveyone was so scared and excited at the same time. "How did we escape?" Asked a curious Sky when he saw Faith at the centre of the room.

"Ashildr came to her senses"

"Good, glad she's on our side, because if this little project fails!"

"Don't worry" Faith said "it won't" she wasn't sure herself that the resurrection would be a success so she looked to Alex for guidance and said "won't it?" At this Alex couldn't help but smile at her and press the buttons on his TARDIS console "I said will this work?"

"I have no idea" Alex said just as the TARDIS landed at it's destination "it's you're bloody plan in the first place" he looked at Sky in the first place who scowled back and Alex ignored it, instead he opened the TARDIS doors. And gestured for the two of them to get out. Faith handed them the gauntlets and Alex gladly took them to keep them out of Sky's hands.

Sjy was planning something bigger with these gauntlets and if he had them? Who knew what would happen, which is why Alex and Faith knew not to completly trust him. They had their separate agendas for ressurctjng Darlene "you sure this will work?" Sky asked them when Alex came out of the TARDIS, gauntlets in hand.

"Um" he said nervously and he looked at an at the grave site that they had entered "you want an honest opinion?" At this Sky gave no answer so instead Alex said "not really no" it took them a few hours before they found Darlene's grave, and to be honest Alex was completly surprised that he found the right one. "Now" Alex said to his brother "I just want to prepare you for the eventual problem that this might not work"

"Don't worry" Sky said jokingly "I won't snap" although he meant it, Alex wasn't so sure, instead he focused on the task at hand and went to work at digging up Darlene's coffin. He did so with ease and it took him a couple of hours at most, whilst digging he thought to himself is this how time normally passes? When he finished he sighed with relief and brought up Darlene's coffin using the Force. Sky helped as well, and the coffin landed gentry in the ground.

Faith opened the lid of the coffin and it revealed Darlene's dead body. Untouched in the five days that it had been in there, Alex ensured that they had traveled only five days after Darlene's death as it was most plausible for the ressurction. He looked at Darlene, who was tall and slim, she was very pretty even in death, and she was wearing the clothes she had died in. It looked like she was still sleeping and Alex felt a twinge of sadness.

"Do it" Sky said once Alex looked to him for reasurence. And Alex took out her body and placed it on a table that they had brought out, Alex put on the resurrection gauntlets, and went to work and holding Darlene's head with both hands as the gauntlets hummed with energy and electricity.

"Come on" Alex muttered to himself "just give me this" he looked at Faith who was busy with her tarot deck and looked at Sky who was anxiously awaiting Darlene's return. After a few minutes, nothing happened, when Alex was about to give up, he sighed and looked at Sky disappointedly and then gasped as a voice came out of the dead girls mouth

"Hey Avatar" Darlene said with her eyes fully open and aware of everything happening around her. She was back. Darlene was back and all Alex could do was laugh in both delight and pure shock...


	9. Chapter 9: Darlene Returns

Chapter 9: Darlene Returns

* * *

When Alex let go of Darlene, he gave her in a hug, one of a very important meaning. He missed her and seeing her alive here and now almost seemed impossible. She was looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes and was wondering what the hell had happened during the time she was dead. Alex had explained what he could to her in the best detail, but still Darlene was a good listeniner "I've been dead" she grasped "for how long?"

Alex and Sky looked at each other nervously like they were about to share something really painful, Faith answers for them without giving them the grief of doing so "in their perspective," she said looking at Sky and Alex "you've been dead for 5 months. In your perspective you've been dead for 5 days" Faith was a great explainer at things like these, she had plenty of hands on experience "you are also an immortal"

"Immortal?" Darlene said confused to which Faith said in kind.

"Basically it means you'll never die, you'll never age" she sighed and took a deep breath and said "like me and Ashidlr" When Darlene got the concept of it she nodded her head in understanding "you ok?" Faith asked her "because sometimes this kind of revelation can kind of make people feel"

"No" Darlene said cutting Faith off from whatever she had to say "I'm fine" she definatly was not fine, she stood up and got to her feet with a little help from Sky. "Thanks" she said when he helped her up "this is just" she said nervously "this is just a lot to take in" when she felt like she could walk a little Darlene let go of Sky and sat back down next to one of the graves. "Wow" she sighed both from shock and awe "I'm dead" when she realised everyone was looking at her strangely she went back to her humorous tone "was my funeral any good?"

"I played your video recording" Alex said and at that Darlene smiled "it's just so great to see you" Darlene was grateful for this as well, it was so dark in that place she was in "you don't know how long I've missed you,"

"Aw" Darlene said smiling "it's nice to see that you do care, so then, business as usual then?" At this Alex couldn't help but smile and say

"Hell yeah" and at this Darlene pulled him in for another hug at which Sky had to look away otherwise he would feel he would become jealous and he didn't want that anymore. He didn't want to be the Dark Brother and it was all because of her, because of Darlene Turner. Darlene Turner made his life and gave it purpose. He loved her and she loved him. When Alex and Darlene stopped there hug. Darlene turned to face Sky and beamed at him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you mister" at this Sky embraced Darlene in a hug and then doing the thing he'd waited for for so long. He kissed her passionately, it lasted for so long because he wanted it that way. Darlene was back and he loved it, although for some reason it didn't feel like the Darlene he knew. The one who had died on Skaro. When they pulled away Darlene looked curiosily at Sky and said "everything OK? Thought you wanted this?"

"I do" Sky said walking away from Darlene "it's just, this... Us. I'm gonna need time" Darlene understood this as she had just been brought back from the dead, so she agreed to this and let Sky gather back his courage and waited for him.

"He gonna be OK?" Darlene asked when Sky went back to the TARDIS "he seems... I don't know" she sighed "different" at this Alex was wondering whether or not that he should let Darlene know about Sky's split personality, but figured it'd be best not to as he didn't want her to know that she was the person who had caused it.

"No" Alex said hesitatingly "he's gonna be fine" he looked back in the direction of the TARDIS and felt a strange preened lurking over him. He dismissed this feeling due to the stress of bringing back Darlene and he felt drained, he needed to get back to the task at hand which was coming up with a way to save Ahsoka and defeat the Trickster once and for all.

"So what have you gotten us into this time?" Darlene asked Alex as for her this was just any normal day at the office. But Alex smiled and explained everything to her in great detail "you've really got yourself into a pickle haven't you?" At this Alex laughed and said

"Yeah"

"Ahsoka's Dark" Darlene muttered when Alex mentioned her old friend "never thought I'd see that happen" at this she immedaitly perked up and smiled "we'd better save her, come on" she took him by the hand and led him to the TARDIS, with Faith in tow. Alex opened the doors and dashed immeaditly to the console "oh" Darlene said flexing her fingers "I've missed this" she pressed the coordinates into the console and the TARDIS took off in flight "Team Avatar is back!" She yelled pumping her fist in the air as the TARDIS made it's journey back to the Trap Street..


	10. Chapter 10: Darlene Meets Faith

Chapter 10: Darlene Meets Faith

* * *

When The TARDIS landed. All Darlene could do was smile with glee. The excitement and the rush of just being alive, made her feel like the luckiest person in the world, and hey, she had just done an impossible thing, but thanks to Alex's teachings she knew how to properly fly the TARDIS. "Done and" she said when she pressed one last button "done!" At this Alex couldn't help but laugh when he saw how well that Darlene had handled flying the TARDIS.

Even he had some troubles with it himself, that's why ID helped out more often, speaking off ID, the Droid had entered the console room "whilst I applaud your return Mistress Darlene, could you please not fly this ship any more, it's my job after all, to make sure this ship stays in one piece" when ID said this all Darlene could do was laugh and say

"Glad to see you to ID" she then looked at Alex and opened the doors "all in a day's work" when she said this Sky came out and when she noticed him she smiled and said "hey, you're back, what do you think?"

"I think you did great" Sky said, although he wasn't as interested as he should have been, he wasn't focused on the task at hand, Alex wondered whether his brother was going to snap again, and his split personality would return. When Sky saw what Darlene was dressed in he said "I think you need a change of clothes"

"Great idea" Darlene said looking at herself in the TARDIS scanner "you two boys wait here's, whilst I get my battle armour on" at this Sky couldn't help but laugh and say

"You have battle armour?"

"Gotta be ready for any occasion" Darlene said happily "who knows, between now and later, anything could happen" and with that she walked down to the TARDIS wardrobe to get changed. It was at that exact time Faith came up from her room in the TARDIS console. When Darlene passed her, Faith gave her a strange look and then looked back at Alex.

"She seems to be taking this rather well"

"She'll get used to it" Alex said when he saw Faith "immortality, it's quite a thing to get used to" he smiled and said "how long did it take you by the way?"

"Oh me?" Faith said she laughed "I think it was probably between either 100 years, or 200, give or take a few days" at this Alex couldn't be sure whether or not she was joking "don't worry about your friend" Faith said geninually serious now "I'll help her in anyway I can" she looked at her cards and felt a vision coming on. Which was still so weird and yet so comfortable at the same time.

She was used to them by now although her visions of the world ending were somewhere in between the no go area. This one was a much pleasant experience, If you call being forced to watch the world on ruins, a pleasant experience. Faith thought that her visions would give her clarity, in stead they always came jumbled up and not very clear. And she wondered whether that had to do with the many years of living in the universe.

"I'm ok" Faith said once the vision had stopped "I'm fine" although she clearly wasn't she was clearly disturbed by what she saw, and she would need to consult her cards for this one "I don't know what I saw" Faith said to Alex and Sky "which is rare even for me, but based on my last vision, sorry for that one by the way" she directed this at Alex who looked says when she said this, Faith had predicted Ahsoka would turn dark, and she did "you'd think I'd be used to these kind of things by now huh"

Sky didn't know what to say, instead her helped her and stood next to her as she sat down on one of the chairs in the console room. "I hate my visions" Faith muttered to herself which was something Sky never expected her to say, but once Faith looked at him seriously "you don't know the kind of hell they put me through"

"I think I get the idea" Sky said, and then just as he was about to say more. Darlene came back from getting changed, and Sky almost did a double take at what he saw her dressed in. She was dressed in black leather from head to toe. And no matter what she wore, she always looked sexy. And Sky blushed when he saw her "whoa" he said in awe.

"Ready?" She said looking at the doors, "cause I sure as hell am" Faith and Darlene looked at each other and said "don't believe we've been introduced, Darlene Turner" she gave her hand to Faith to shake which Faith gladly did

"Faith" Faith replied "I've heard a lot about you"

"Nice to be known" she said smiling and then she looked at Sky "you ready?"

"Hell yeah"

"Then let's go" Darlene said but not before looking at Faith and saying "nice to meet you"

"Very nice to meet you too, I only wish it were under better circumstances"

"Ha" Darlene laughed "I like you Faith, I'm sure we're gonna be great friends," at this Faith smiled and then standing up, walked out of the TARDIS door with the rest of Team Avatar...


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Trap Street

Chapter 11: Return to Trap Street

* * *

When Alex walked outside the TARDIS doors, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. Actually he took a double take, because the Trap Street was in ruins "Oh No" he said when he saw it. The whole street was decimated. Rubble was everywhere and there's were no people mulling about like they usually were, he turned round and saw Faith gasp in shock and horror at what she saw.

"Oh my god" she said after seeing the carnage of the attack "what the hell happened?" That was a question that not even Alex himself could answer, the Trickster and his brigade had to be the ones responsible for this. There was no other explaination, Ahsoka. Ahsoka had been here and Alex had missed her. He missed her again. He failed to save her, but that just gave him the courage he needed to fight in and remember what he was fighting for. Who he was fighting for "Ashildr" Faith gasped out of worry for her lover "is she?"

When Alex saw the look on Faith's eyes, he couldn't find the right answer "I" he said struggling to find the right words "I have no idea" and then almost imeadditaly, Alex regretted saying this, as it didn't help Faith's worrying all the more. As she looked around at the carnage and the destruction, she panted heavily and couldn't take the sight in any more "Faith" she looked at him and again he was lost for words "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't be sure whether or not Ashildr or any of the others are still alive, but, calm down"

Faith was about to do something she hadn't done before , she was about to cry, in all her immortal life, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. Wouldn't break down. Not be seen as weak. She wanted to be seen as this mysterious figure who had wandered the universe for centuries. That is until she met Ashildr. And all her life suddenly began to change. "I can't" she gasped, mainly out of shock and worry for Ashildr.

"Listen to me" Alex begged her trying to reassure her and himself "I don't know what happened here, but I swear I will find out, I promise" he looked into her startling blue eyes and said "can you trust me?" Faith let a couple of tears streak down her face before finally agreeing to Alex's plan "ok, now you are going to listen to me. And keep your faith in yourself"

"it's pretty hard for me to do that given the current situation" Faith said smiling little "but I will try" she now looked into Alex's eyes and for a brief second they understood each other "you promise?"

"I promise" He said smiling and at that Faith did something quite unexpected, she gave him a hug, as they embraced, Alex thought back to when he first met Faith back on Shili, it still seemed like years ago now. But back then, Alex didn't know what to make of her, now she wa this strong independent immortal who didn't rely on anything.

"Thank you" Faith said after hugging him. The hug lasted longer than Alex thought it did, but he was grateful for it, and so was she. Come to think of it. There had never been a true moment where Alex and Faith had interacted as nothing but friends. And in that moment, Alex considered her one of his best friends. Even though his best friend was Darlene. Faith came in at a close second. And he was grateful for it.

"You guys gonna kiss or should we move on?" Darlene said ruining this perfect moment and at this Alex gave her a scowl "come on, genius, I wasn't that serious about kissing her"

"That's OK" Faith said smiling at her "I don't really go for guys anyway" and then suddenly the whole situation became quite awkward and Faith made it even more awkward by saying "I'm an immortal woman. I don't need that kind of baggage" she smiled and laughed and then suddenly saw that this was making the situation between them more awkward "sorry. Too much information?"

"Little bit yeah" Darlene said regretting interrupting the moment now "anyway, shall we?" She then held out her arm for Alex to link on too and with that, with Faith and Sky in tow, heading down to Ashildr's home to find out exactly what had happened...


	12. Chapter 12: Ashildr Alive

Chapter 12: Ashildr Alive

* * *

When Team Avatar reached Ashidlr's house they were surprised to see it still standing. It oddly was the one thing that remained untouched from the previous battle. Whatever had happened whilst, Alex, Faith and Sky were away the big massive mansion clearly looked undamaged "now why do you suppose?" Alex said when facing Team Avatar. At this Faith smiled out of a sense of relief that there was at least the possibility that Ashildr was alive.

"She's alive" she said out of relief "well thank god for that" she looked at Alex desperately out of worry and fear for Ashildr's safety "I have to see" with that there was no more arguing. They went inside Ashidlr's home and found something that all of them weren't expecting to see. A huge gathering of the street's aliens all in one place. Alex wondered how Ashildr managed to get all of this to happen in the first place.

"Faith!" Ashidlr cried out when she saw her. She wasn't looking good, that is for an immortal just like Faith, when Faith saw her, she put a hand round her mouth to cover her smile and to stop her from screaming out of relief that Ashildr was alive and safe "oh thank god!" She said and Ashildr rushed towards her and embraced Faith in a passionate kiss "I was so worried.. I thought... I thought"

"Hey" Faith said when Ashildr had pulled away "hey... No need to worry about me, I'm more worried about you, what the hell happened out there?" When Faith asked this question it was more out of concern for Ashildr's safety than for the street's. Hell Faith couldn't care less about the street, it was all about Ashildr in Faith's world "you look like hell"

"Easy thing for you to say" Ashildr said letting out a hint of laughter "but yeah" she sighed out of relief "I'm just glad you're Ok. Did you're project work out well?" Ashidlr was always strange like this. One second she was in her Me persona and the next she was in her Ashildr persona. And considering what Faith had to go through to resurrect Darlene? It was pretty much worth it. Just to see Ashildr.

"It went great" Faith said "she's back, which means, I can have that life we talked about"

"I don't know about that' Ashidlr said sighing out of dissapointment "the Trickster, the brigade and Ahsoka are making things pretty tough" she moved her finger to her forehead and pointed at a tiny scar there "in fact I have Ahsoka to thank for this very scar. Although I think she was holding back, fighting the possession"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means" Alex said and the couple looked at him "there's a way to save her" he was just about to get his Lighstaber out when Darlene appeared by his side and Alex was grateful for having Darlene back. "Ashildr meet Darlene Turner" Ashildr smiled at Darlene when he said this and Darlene smiled back and said

"Honoured" At this Alex looked around for Anakin and Missy and saw them in a far corner chatting together, which was weird and something he thought he might never see again "now what's this business about saving Ahsoka?" She asked curiously "cause if you're planning in saving my best girlfriend, I'm all in" And Alex couldn't be all the more grateful for it.

"Well it's like you say" he said looking at Faith and Ashidr "she fighting the Trickster's hold over her, which means the actual Ahsoka is still there. And I believe now that we have the advantage. There's no way we can possibly loose this fight"

"Hello?" Ashildr said sarcasticly "don't you get it, the fight's over, the Trickster has won, we've lost." She sighed out of relief "might as well surrender"

"What?" Faith and Alex said in unison. As they were all too shocked themselves.

"I'm serious" said Ashidlr in her serious voice "he's just far too powerful for anyone of us to take on alone" at this Alex suddenly had an idea pop up in his head, yeah it was a crazy idea, but one that might just work.

"Then that's what we'll do," and when he said this, eveyone looked at him like he was crazy but come to think of it maybe he was or maybe he wasn't. But this may as well have to do "You said it yourself, not one of us can take on the Trickster alone, so what if all of us did it"

"Sorry" Darlene said getting very confused at the thought of this "you want us to do what?"

"You, ,Faith, Sky, Ashidlr, Missy and Anakin" Alex said explaining his plan "I'll take on Ahoska and when I have saved her, me and Ahsoka will join in"

"You do realise that's probably a suicide mission?" Darlene said "it's gonna be a tough fight"

"Well" Faith said suddenly finding herself agreeing with this crazy plan "I got no plans tomorrow"

"Oh" Darlene sighed giving up "well then, looks like it's just your average day at the office for Team Avatar"

"You're not getting it" Alex sighed frustrated and clearly getting tired, in fact almost everyone was getting tired and he could litterly see it in the groups eyes "anyway, I'll explain it better in the morning, is that a deal? We're all tired. Once we got some sleep, you guys might get the plan better"

"OK" Darlene said agreeing with this kind of plan "come on it's been a busy day for all of us, let's try and get some sleep whilst we still can" and with that. Eveyone left and went to their own separate rooms for the night.


	13. Chapter 13: Two Immortals

Chapter 13: Two Immortals

* * *

With everyone off in their own separate bedrooms, Darlene thought about the events in her day. Having just been returned from the dead was a pretty big thing to happen to her. And she thought it meant that it was a second chance, for her and possibly Sky. Although with everything that has happened lately, Darlene didn't think much about a possible future. Particularly with that prophecy overshadowing them. And for her that prophecy couldn't come any sooner. That was her problem and when Sky fully went over to the dark side, she had no idea what path she was going to take.

"No use fretting about it" she said to no one in particular "you're just gonna have to choose when the time comes" she sighed and thought about her recent life choices. Maybe falling in love with the Dark Brother wasn't an easy way to go. But she had choice to fall in love with him and he loved her just as equally. "I do make the stupid choices don't I?" She again said to no one in particular. But she was certainly surprised when Faith came into her room.

She might've expected the odd visit from Sky, but never Faith. As Darlene looked at her she began to think that she and Faith had one thing in common now. They were both immortals, destined to wander the universe forever. Long after Sky was gone she would still be around, looking like she did now. Young and beautiful, never growing old. "How do you cope?" She asked and when Faith looked at her strangly

"Sorry?"

"With this" Darlene never gave a straight answer but Faith understood where she was coming from. It seemed like she was taking this far too well, but in reality she actually wasn't. "Being Immortal?" Darlene said finishing the question, and she laughed "hah, it's funny, I never thought in all my life. I would never be this."

"It's a burden isn't it?" Faith said smiling, glad to talk about the one thing she always wanted to talk about. "I suppose my gift of foresight is pretty hard as well" she sighed "I guess we all have to live with it at some point"

"About your gift of foresight" Darlene said curious to know whether that was a side effect of being immortal "am I gonna get that power?" She said this whilst looking at Faith's familair tarot deck "cause just between us, I'd think I'd make a great fortune teller" at this Faith couldn't help but giggle. And it was nice to hear that.

"No" Faith said getting very serious now "there are no side effects of being immortal, well apart from going slightly insane if you don't have a hobby every few centuries" Darlene wasn't sure Faith was joking or not "fortune telling is just one of my particular hobbies. But seriously. With your new life now. You're gonna have to find something you're good at"

"Well I am pretty smart" Darlene said "I'm definatly into science" At this Faith looked at her strangely "what?" Darlene said looking at Faith's expression "didn't see that coming?"

"Actually" Faith said quite taken a back "no, actually, I just never figured you as the science type" at this Darlene laughed and said

"Is it because you find me sexy?"

"Um" Faiths said getting nervous "I probably shouldn't have told you that I like girls should I?" at this Darlene laughed and said

"Don't worry yourself, immortal girl" Faith smiled like they were just two friends, actually even though Faith knew Darlene very little she felt like she and her were going to be great friends "besides, if you weren't already in a relationship I'd doubt I would even be in your league"

"Oh?" Faith said flirting a bit now "and who would you consider to be in my league"

"I'd rather not say" Darlene said suddenly becoming aware of the awkwardness of the conversation "besides, you're girlfriend's waiting for you" At this Faith turned round suddenly and saw Ashildr standing by in the doorway, smiling as she was watching the conversation.

"Ashidlr" Faith said awkwardly "hey, we were just talking" she started blushing and then baking away from Darlene nervously "nothing you need to worry about"

"If only that were true" Ashildr said sharing a smile at Darlene "I was just coming to say that I've prepared a room for you Miss Turner, that is if you want to use it." At this Darlene smiled at her grateful, that Ashildr had prepared a room for her even in short notice "and Faith, I wish to see you in my room by the way, I'm totally fine with what you and Miss Turner were saying"

"Really?" Faith said nervously "great, that's just great" She was seriously blushing now and then as she stood next to Ashidlr she gave Darlene a nod as if to say "help me" and with that the immortal couple left the room, with Dralene wanting to check out her room. Laughing as she memorised what had just occurred...


	14. Chapter 14: One Night With Ahsoka

Chapter 14: One Night With Ahsoka

* * *

Alex ran the events of the previous day in his head, the return of Darlene for one was grateful, and now whilst he was constructing his plan to get Ahsoka back. The most wonderful thing that could've happened to him, happened. His best friend was back from the dead. An occasion one could never really celebrate. And it almost never happened "hmm" he said quietly to himself. With everyone else in different rooms, he stayed alone in the TARDIS. Where it felt empty. Emptier than usual. As he stared at the console he thought about everything that had happened recently.

Ahsoka turning dark was one of the many things that had surpassed him and the rest of his family. Huh, he thought, since when did he start calling his friends, his own family? Even though Alex had never had one to begun with, Anakin, Ahsoka, Darlene, Faith and even Sky still felt like they were family to him. And strangely enough, he was OK with that.

He took out a picture that he hadn't thought about in ages and looked at it, him, Ahsoka, Sky and Darlene were all in it and they were smiling up at him. All happy and unaware of what was about to come. The irony of it all is that it was supposed to be a happy occasion for them. Darlene had just joined Team Avatar. Back the team was called the TARDIS crew. And now whenever Alex took out that particular photo. It reminded him of the sad times he went through.

He looked at it one more time before putting it away and heading up to his room. But before he did that a familair voice came from out of nowhere "I still didn't realise you kept that" it was her voice. Ahsoka's voice. He knew that voice anywhere. And yet he was surprised she was here of all places. But then again, he remembered Ashidlr saying that the real Ahsoka was fighting back her Dark possession.

And he wondered too late if this was her lighter side braking free "you" he said when he found Ahsoka standing in the console room "what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" At this Ahsoka smiled and held out a tiny silver key, that was the TARDIS key.

"TARDIS key" she said in her soft voice "you gave me it, the day I moved in, remember?" He did, and that day was one of the happiest days of his life. When Ahsoka moved in with him, it was like they were truly a couple now "You do remember that don't you?"

"Of course I remember" Alex said not being able to contain himself, just now seeing Ahsoka like she was, beautiful as ever, made a flood of emotions go right through him "it was the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too" she said sounding geninually happy from the memory and when she moved toward him, he regretted backing away not trusting her completly "I'm worried about the battle tomorrow," Ahsoka said sounding nervous "the Trickster, after the attack on the street" she sighed and Alex remembered that she was under the control of him. The Trickster.

"Speaking of which where is your new master?" Alex said "I was thinking that seeing that you were here, he'd be hear as well" at this Ahsoka laughed and said

"You would think that" she looked at the console room and then back at Alex "but I'm here of my own accord, not the Trickster's" she paused and took a deep breath "because if I am to face you if what you have planned for tomorrow is true, then I wanna spend what could be my last night with you"

"Why?"

"Why?" Ahsoka repeated "because , despite what my new feelings say, I love you, I still love you, Alex, no matter what side I am on, and that's why I think you're gonna struggle with the coming battle" she took a deep breath and carried on "cause you love me, and that will be your biggest weakness, the Trickster senses that and that's why he took me away from you"

"Because I have something to fight for?"

"No, because you have something to loose" Ahsoka said coming very close to him now, so close that they almost kissed. And then so suddenly it happened in a blur, "and that's me"

"I don't believe it" Alex said and then one thing lead to another and they kissed, Alex wasn't sure how or why it happened, he just gave into his instincts and kissed her. Ahsoka unsurprisingly kissed him back. The kiss was long and hard. Passionate. The way they always kissed.

When they went up the stairs, Alex led Ahsoka up to his bedroom and from there they continued kissing and taking each oteher's clothes off in the process, they continued kissing once their clothes were off until they feel asleep, and Alex was wondering what the hell was happening but Ahsoka didn't seem to mind...


	15. Chapter 15: Darlene and Sky

Chapter 15: Darlene and Sky

* * *

When Darlene found her room, she pondered what had happened between her and Faith, if this was a budding friendship or if there was something more between them. But she probably just dismissed it as mindless flirting, and she liked that approach. Faith being immortal probably knew all the best flirting lines out there. And that was why it was so easy to talk to her. So much butter then Sky.

"Why do I do this?" She asked no one in particular as she opened the door to her room. And to be quiet honest, even she wasn't so sure herself. When she entered her room, she wasn't surprised to find it massive. Literally the place was giant like you could fit a whole spaceship through it. And there was a massive bed which was the kind she liked "whoa" she said taken away by the surprise of her new room.

"Whoa is indeed right' came the familiar voice of Sky, she smiled when she heard it and yes, the famous Dark Brother was standing in her own bedroom, right like she wanted it. But however Sky seemed almost different "couldn't sleep" he said as his explanation for sneaking in to see her "didn't feel right" at this Darlene knew Sky was lying but couldn't help it. She smiled and him and Sjy had to look away.

"You wanted to see me?" Darlene said in a flirtatious voice "I mean it's totally understandable you were the person who brought me back from the dead" at this Sky looked up and said curiously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Darlene smiled "although it proved you missed me, I like that" she smiled and laughed "and what this thing I keep hearing about? Dark Brother?" When she said this Sky's eyes opened wide "what? Did I strike something there?" At this Sky looked at her "I like a man with a Dark Side, there's nothing wrong with that"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you Sky,"

"Of course you do' he muttered "I still love you, Darlene, you are the very person who keeps my sanity intact" had something happened after her death? To Sky in particular "if anything happened Darlene, well it happened, you died, I brought you back" he smiled and said "that was probably the best thing I ever did"

"And I'm grateful for it" Darlene sayid sounding genuinely happy "I miss being alive. I missed you""

"What was it like?" Sky asked curiously "dying?"

"Oh" Darlene said walking away and turning back away from him "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it" she smiled and let a tear streak down her eyes "it was the most painful thing you could imagine" she said finally finding the words "but it litterly went in a flash, think all the pain in the world you have experienced, but amplified. Gone in a flash. You start to black out, your vision shuts down, you're whole body shuts down." She let a tears streak down her cheek "and then, there's nothing, just nothing, you are wandering this black nothingness." She paused and said "no afterlife. Nothing at all. Just the dark"

"Sounds scary"

"It was" Darlene said moving closer to Sky, "it defiantly was." They were close now, close enough to kiss, but what Sky thought Darlene was going to do, didn't happen in fact she did the exact opposite she embraced him "you're a true friend Sky, I'd don't know what I did to deserve you" and then she kissed him whilst hugging him, she kissed him long and hard and he didn't kiss her back.

Darlene noticed this and pulled away "what?" Sky asked her.

"You didn't kiss me back" Darlene said getting nervous "is there something I should know about?"

"No" Sky said getting very nervous like he was holding something back from her, and he didn't care, he just wanted her her e and now, he wondered why he wa holding back when he didn't need to. This was Darlene after all. "Not at all" and with that nothing was said, and Darlene resumed kissing Sky. To which he said in between kisses "what the hell"

At this Darlene couldn't help but laugh as the couple kissed and landed on Darlene's bed, still kissing as they did so...


	16. Chapter 16: The Trickster Returns

Chapter 16: The Trickster Returns

* * *

When Alex awoke from his sleep, he found that Ahsoka had vanished mysteriously. He was sure she was here last night and they had slept together after all. He couldn't imagine a thing like that not happening. So Ashildr and Faith were right. Ahsoka was fighting her connection after all. She still had a chance, Alex could still save her. He smiled about that prospect. He loved her and he was willing to do anything for her. Almost anything.

But for now. He had to plan. He had to plan how exactly he was going to do this. And he couldn't do it alone. He needed everyone behind him. Even Missy, whom he didn't trust. But even now, with this fight that was about to happen. He need everyone he could get. "Time to get to work" he said whilst getting changed. He decided that it was best to go dressed all in his black clothing today, as it suited him best for this type of situation.

He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened, he grabbed his Lightsaber and pocketed it. Smiling he faced the console room for what might be his last time and then walked out of the doors and on to the busy Trap Street. Walking to Ashildr's house from the TARDIS only took him a few hours, but that didn't stop him from encountering the black robed figure in the distance. The Trickster was watching him. But he didn't speak. It was almost as if he knew about the final battle that was going to happen.

In just a few measly hours it would be him and Alex alone. And one of them would survive. Or at least that's how the Trickster had planned it originally. He didn't much count for the additional help of Ahsoka Tano. Who's whereabouts were currently unknown to him. And when she did appear the Trickster smiled and said

"You've been gone a long time" he said as he let Avatar Alex go off. "I was beginning to think you we not up to this task" when he said this Ahsoka's eyes twitched nervously, like she wanted to say something but she held off doing so "if there's something you wanted to say, I would suggest you would say it"

"Nothing" Ahsoka lied but the Trickster knew that, he knew everything about the Avatar's beloved. And that was his advantage. And his alone "I was clearing my head. You know before the battle starts"

"Yes" the Trickster pondered "the battle. And what are your thoughts on that?"

"Scared mostly" Ahsoka said in the truth, and for her sake, that was the most truthful thing she had ever said "my feelings for Alex" she sighed "they're conflicted"

"Conflicted? How?"

"One side of me doesn't want to kill him" she said explaining her actions "whilst the other doesn't." She sighed again in dissapointment "I suppose that's me trying to tell myself that eventually I'm going to have to face him. Huh," at this the Trickster didn't know what to say. Even in this part of the plan, the emotion of love wasn't simply one he could take away.

"You won't be the one facing him in battle, I will"

"I know" Ahsoka said looking away from the Trickster "you know that's not what I mean. I'm just nervous is all, I suppose I regret not turning him whilst I had the chance"

"Well" the Trickster laughed "I'm sure you'll get the chance, my dear Ahsoka" when he looked at her, Ahsoka continued to look away, and then figured it was probably for the best, as the Trickster had to plan his next major attack against the Avatar. But then he was caught off guard by something Ahsoka said next

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Sorry?"

"The Avatar, why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him" the Trickster said smiling underneath his hood "in fact in a way I admire him. He has a great desire for chaos and control, he admires travelling through time and space and what he brings with his desire. Well let's just say I admire him for that"

"Then why are you constantly trying to make his life miserable?"

"The same way I do everything," the Trickster said smiling "the Chaos. It's what I live on. It's what I feed on, and above all, it's to prove that all men even the Avatar can be broken"

"Is that why you took me away from him?" Ahsoka asked curiously

"You do ask a lot of questions"

"I'm the one who asks them a lot" Ahsoka said smiling at him "you probably have your hands full, so why don't you scout out a suitable area for the battle?"

"Hah" The Trickster laughed "you're learning"

"I'm a fast learner"

"Aren't you just?" the Trickster said meaning for the question to be rhetoricle. So without asking further questions, the Trickster did indeed head Ahsoka's words and looked for a suitable area in which the battle could take place...


	17. Chapter 17: Friends and Enemies

Chapter 17: Friends and Enemies

* * *

With the battle about to start. Everyone was getting ready for the big plan. Which was pretty much a big surprise to everyone involved. And after explaining it. Alex felt relieved. He didn't know why, he just did, like all the pain and weight he'd been carrying finally lifted. "That was something" Alex said to himself and to his surprise Darlene spoke from behind him, still dressed in the black leather that she had the day before.

"It sure was," she had a big smile on her face and was looking around the room for someone, mostly likely Sky. "You did good, Alex" she patted him against the shoulder "and hey, if this to be the last time I ever get to see you, can I just do something?" At this Alex didn't know what to say, so he agreed.

"Sure" and with that, Darlene embraced him in a hug, which was pretty surprising even for her. Whilst her feelings for Sky were intact. She felt like she had stronger feelings for her friend. And not in the romantic kind of way. At least Darlene thought that is what it was. Tears streaked down her eyes as she remembered all the good things that had happened to her. Meeting Alex, for what seemed all those years ago on the planet Daareen. Her encounter with the Daleks which inadvertently lead to her own death.

"Thank you" Darlene said when she pulled him away from the hug. "For everything" and with that she walked away, leaving Alex completly stunned.

"You really just don't know when to quit do you?" Missy's voice, that same soft kind voice that had a sinister appearance to it. One that you knew you couldn't trust. He turned round and found her smiling, with her familair multi purpose device in hand "are you sure this plan will work?"

"To be quite honest" Alex sighed, giving up in not trusting Missh. He needed all the allies he could get "I don't know, it is my plan after all, you must've seen how many of those back fire in the future?"

"Not as many as you think" Missy said smiling at him "I mean hell yeah, there were a few that failed, but that's beside the point, all those failures prove one thing" at this she paused and continued on like she was about to say something important but decided against it for some weird reason "you move one. You get better. You fight back and when you do. You know what you do?"

"What's that?"

"Win" Missy said simply "you win, and as much as I hate you for winning, I don't half admire you. And part of that is because you're my godson." She chuckled at this "the other reason," she looked around the room at the many people gathered here "is your ability to inspire people. I mean look at what you have done today. Friends" she chuckled again when she said this last bit "and enemies together in one place"

"Yeah" Alex said still getting himself ready "that is quite an accomplishment"

"And that is how I know you will win this fight today, and how you're plan no matter how stupid it is will work."

"Missy?"

"Yeah?" She said before walking away from him completly "what?"

"I wish I didn't have to forget you after today"

"Aww" Missy said smiling "you actually do care" and with that she left Alex, to get ready for the fight that was about to come. He scanned the room looking for Ashidlr and Faith, and when he found them he smiled at what he saw.

Ashidlr and Faith were deep in conversation, about the outcome of the coming battle, and they were talking about what to do if either of them survived it or not "I just want you to know" Faith started to say, getting her weapons ready, and Ashildr looked up at her nervously "that no matter what happens here today. I love you. No matter what"

"I love you" Ashildr said also getting her weapons ready "do you remember the day we met?"

"Like it was yesterday" Faith said and she flashbacked to the day she met Ashildr. She was traveling the Viking ruins , when she came across an 18 year old girl. Or what seemed like an 18 year old at the time, still dressed up in that era's clothes. Faith watched her curiously traipsing about the ruins of the village in a daze.

"Gone" she muttered "everything's gone"

"Hello?" Faith called out and the girl ducked behind one of the ruined houses, when she heard her voice "I'm so terribly sorry" Faith called out to the girl. Wondering what she was doing there, she said "I don't mean to frighten you"

"Who are you?" The girl called out from behind the house "what are you doing here?"

"My name is Faith" she said "I was told I would find someone I'm looking for here, the description matched my prophecy perfectly."

"Prophecy?" The girl said coming out of the ruins "you're a fortune teller?" At this Faith giggled and said

"if you like"

"Who are you looking for, if you're still looking I'd be glad to be of help"

"No" Faith sighed in disappointment "clearly, the person I'm looking for won't be born for another few centuries," she perked up when she saw the girls face, young and beautiful like she was. However there was a diffrence in height "I'm sorry I don't believe we've been introduced" she took her hand out for the girl to shake "Faith"

"Ashildr" said Ashidlr and she shook Faith's hand "you're very strange"

"Aren't I?" Faith said with a flirtatious look, in her eyes. Which lead to her and Ashidlr staring at each other for quite a long time. Faith flash forward to the present where everyone was now just staring the battle.

"You ready?" Ashildr asked her and she was curious to know what Faith was thinking

"What do you think?" She said before the battle started...


	18. Chapter 18: Alex VS Ahsoka

Chapter 18: Alex VS Ahsoka

* * *

When eveyone filled out onto the Trap Street. They found the Trickster and Ahsoka waiting for them, just like Alex had planned, Ashildr, Faith, Missy, Anakin, Sky, Darlene all stood beside him as the Trickster smiled "welcome eveyone" said the Trickster happily "to the end"

"It mostly is" Ahsoka said smiling happily and she and Alex locked eyes, preparing for the coming battle "what have you done?" Alex was curious about this question. As he didn't know what Ahsoka meant, but he ignored it and instead turned his focuse onto the Trickster. His eyes full of intense hatred. He needed to pay for everything that he had done. And he needed to pay now. "You know this won't end well"

"I know" Alex said and then nothing else mattered, he ignited his double edged Lightsaber and as the blue and green end lit up, Sky and Anakin did the same, blue and red ignited in perfect unison. When Missy saw this all she could do was smile and say flirtatiously "well isn't that sexy?" She was mainly speaking to herself. But Darlene rolled her eyes and said

"You can't fight all of us"

"Oh I can't?" The Trickster said getting very cocky. And with that he said "Miss Turned, you do realise that Avatar Alex has brought you into a suicide mission"

"Yeah" she said smiling "getting bored now" she said looking at Alex who smiled right back "shut this guy up?" At this Alex couldn't help but smile and say

"Hell yeah" when Alex said this the Trickster snarled sdn the Battle started, all with Faith, Ashidlr, Missy, Darlene, Anakin and Sky taking in the Trickster whilst Alex fought with Ahsoka. That he didn't have much choice in the matter, as Ahsoka headed directly for him before Alex could get to the Trickster.

So Lightsaber's clashed and Alex felt every square inch of it, including the pain it took in fighting the woman he loved. "I don't want to do this" he said as he swung at her, but Ahsoka blocked the blade and said enjoying the thrill of ten fight

"You're gonna have to if you want to get to him"

'Ahsoka this isn't you!"

"I feel, for the first time, it truly is" Ahsoka said going in for another strike which would have given Alex a new scar on his face if Alex hadn't cleverly blocked it "and no Avatar, this is not the possession talking. This time it's truly me!" She growled and then did something that completly took Alex off guard, she used the force on him and he went flying backwards.

The Trickster laughed when he saw this and dodged a beam sent directly at him by Missy "gonna have to do better than that" the Trickster said smiling evilly, as the fight took the tole him, he was weary of eveyone trying to get an attack on him "I can do this all day"

"Can you?" Missy said sarcasticly "better watch what you say, no that's not it, I believe the saying is be careful what you wish for" at this Faith groaned from having to hear Missy talk

"Just shut up and fight already!" Faith used this oppertunity to get a strike in at the Trickster, but unfortunately for her, the Trickster was smart enough to block it and send it straight back at her, knocking her off her feet and sending her sprawling across the floor, unconscious.

"Faith!" Ashidlr screamed and she rushed over to her. The fight was not going well, Alex's side was loosing desperately, and the Avatar was almost broken, the one thing the Trickster needed to do now was coming to fruition, his greatest plan and his greates triumph and with that he focused all his attention in Sky and the battle resumed. He ignited his Dark Saber and continued fighting.

Meanwhile on Alex's side, his battle wasn't going very well either. As the Trickster was winning his opposition, so was Ahsoka, and this was not good. It was now or never, he needed his ace in the hole if he was ever gonna win this fight. He needs Ahsoka back and he needed to do it now.

"It's over" Ahsoka said pointing her green Lightsaber's at him "forget it. You've lost"

"No" Alex said standing up to recover "I haven't" he then used the force on her and sent her flying, "sorry" he said after doing that and he rushed Over to her and figured he'd better act now whilst he had the chance "Ahsoka, I don't know if you can hear me at this point, being unconscious and all." He paused and continued "but right now, I'd love it if you fought, and not for the Trickster, but for me. You see, the Trickster thought he was braking me by taking you away from me. But in reality, he was just giving me something to fight for"

He took a deep breath and continued "you, Ahsoka Tano are the reason I live. I have loved you ever since the day I first saw you. The truth is" he sighed "I was scared. I was so scared and nervous about talking to you that I put this big gap between us." Tears streaked down his eyes, as he was crying happily "I've never had a full interaction with anyone else besides my brother. Before you came along, and I suppose in some ways, you are the one who sees the light in me." He looked at her unconscious body and prayed his speech would work "you are the light of my life Ahsoka Tano. My whole world. I can't picture a world without you" he paused and finished his sentence "which is why I need you to come back. I love you Ahsoka, I Love you" he stopped and kissed her on the lips.

Nothing happened after few minutes. And Alex could still hear the sounds of the battle that we're going on around him "please" he said as tears streaked down his cheeks "come back to me" and then just then, a miracle happened, Ahsoka opened her eyes, and they were her eyes. Her familair and beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you so sad about?" She asked curiously and at that Alex smiled and let all the tears come. Ahsoka was back, his Ahsoka was back...


	19. Chapter 19: All Part of the Plan

Chapter 19: All Part of the Plan

* * *

Alex was so washed over with a sigh of relief, that he didn't see the attack from the Tricksterbcoming. It was a few seconds too late before he did "no!" The Trickster yelled out in rage and Alex was swept up by what he assumed was the Force and was flung back several feet in the air. He landed on the cobblestones unharmed and uninjured like Faith, who was just recovering by the side of him. Ashildr was helping her up.

"No" the Trickster said looking at the entirety of Team Avatar, including the newly restored Ahsoka "No. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be" when the Trickster said this all Missy could do was laugh and smile codly

"Keep telling yourself that" she prepped her multi purpose device ready to finish the Trickster off. "You can't beat all 7 of us" she looked at Ahsoka and couldn't believe herself, she was actually saying this? Defending her enemy? Wow even Missy never saw that coming. It was a twist that none of them ever saw coming "oh dear good, help me I've gone native" when she said this all Darlene could do was role her eyes out of shock and frustration

"Yeah" Darlene sighed out of boredom "whilst I full well agree, with what Missy says" at this Misys couldn't help smile and say in kind

"Thank you"

"Shut up" Darlene said "anyway, as I was saying, whilst I agree whole heartedly with what Missy say as, you should have realised that this plan whatever it was, was a stupid one from the beginning" I mean at some point you must have realised?"

"Realised what?" Asked the Trickster curious, he wasn't catching on what Alex planned to do and as Alex recovered, he stood up and smiled as Darlene spoke for him. Ahsoka helped him up and then moved him away from what was going to happen.

"That was a stupid thing to do" Ahsoka said to him and at this Alex smiled and said

"All part of the plan"

"What plan?"

"Wait and see" Alex whispered and then he looked at Darlene and nodded, Darlene then continued talking with the Trickstere and said

"You just don't bloody get it, this time there's seven of us. I mean hell yeah, one of us could hardly beat you. But seven? That's gotta take a lot of energy out of you. Oh and I forgot, there are 3 immortals and one dark side user. You are pretty much defenceless" she didn't take her eyes of the familair cobblestones of the Trap Street. And she looked at Sky whilst saying the part about the Dark Side user.

"What, are you saying?"

"I'm saying," she said smiling looking around at everyone "that you, should watch your step" and it was too late. Before the Trickster could catch on what Darlene was saying. The familair beam of red light that usually entrapped intruders, now swirled around the Trickster and blocking his ability to move.

Fortunately , that was a big win in Alex's case, but also unfortunately it also was a huge disadvantage. One that would cost them dearly in the future, and although he didn't know it. He would later soon regret his choice "No!" The Trickster said as the red light engulfed his feet, stopping his ability to move. Rendering him powerless.

"Oh" Ahsoka said figuring out what Alex had planned "very clever"

"Unfortunatly" the Trickster said now seizing his oppertunity to carry out his plan. "Yes it was, my dear Ahsoka" he smiled when he said this "I thought my control over you was absolute"

"You thought wrong," she raised her Lightsaber's at the Trickster smiling face "I will never be turned to your cause again" she raised her Lightsaber's but Alex stopped her, and when he did, she looked at him and Alex nodded his head back and forth to let Ahsoka know he already had it figured out

"Don't" he said softly "otherwise you're no better than him"

"Sorry" Ahsoka said putting her Lightsaber's away "I didn't know" at this Alex smiled as she walked away from the Trickster scowling at him.

"Well" Missy sighed "this is all very touching, and all, but seriously, what the he'll are we going to do with him now?" At this Sky perked up when Missy said this

"Yeah" He said stepping forward "what are we gonna do with him?"

"Not me, boy" Missy said smiling evilly "I'm getting the hell out of here" and with that she tapped some buttons on her device, and with a bright light, she vanished, leaving everyone to wonder what the hell just happened. As their vision cleared, Alex, Ahsoka, Faith, Ashildr, Anakin and Darlene saw Sky igniting his red Lightsaber and pointing it straight at the Trickster.

"Sky!" Darlene yelled out of shock.

"Why not?" Sky said codly. "After all he deserves it"

"No" Darlene said walking forward getting in front of the Trickster "he doesn't, no matter how evil he's been" she looked at the Trickster giving him a scowl as she did so "if you kill him, the Prophecy begins, and you don't really want that" she could tell that Sky was struggling, to listen to her, even now his darker side wasn't listening. It was fighting to come out. And Darlene had to do something fast.

"Sky" Alex said and Sky looked at him giving a scowl and a look of complete hatred "it's over. You don't have to do this"

He was too late, and Sky had given into his Darker side "sorry brother" he said letting a tear streak down his cheek as the last of his green eyes were now covered gold, the color of the Dark Side "but I think I have to" Darlene's eyes widened in shock as to what she saw, Sky's eyes were a deep gold. And this was not good.

The Trickster had succeeded in his plan and was now laughing calmly, knowing he had won "indeed," the Trickster sighed "it is over" he closed his eyes, as Siy raised the Lightsaber, but Darlene got in the way.

"No!" Darlene screamed and the Lightsaber stopped. And Sky used the force to push Darlene out of the way in which she landed on the cobblestones unconscious.

"Sorry" Sky said quietly as he raised his Lightsaber in for the killing blow and still smiling, Alex watched in horror as the Trickster vanished as the Lightsaber delivered the blow. And the Trickster had truly won. Sky had now given in to the Dark Side, and the prophecy. Faith's dreaded prophecy had begun. When Sky was done, he smiled codly and stared at Alex as he stared back, the two brother's locked eyes, one last time "don't follow me" Sky said and he meant this as a warning. He then quickly tapped some cordinates on his Vortex Maniulator and vanished into thin air...


	20. Chapter 20: Parting of the Ways

Chapter 20: Parting of the Ways

* * *

In the aftermath of the fight with the Trickster, Alex had let all of his emotions out in one place, and all Ahsoka could do was watch on as he yelled and almost destroyed half off Ashildr's home. Flipping peicies of furniture over in blind rage. Over what had happened. And she couldn't blame him. What had just happened. Had shocked every one of Team Avatar. She looked on as Alex continued what he was doing. And at everyone else who was recovering from the battle.

Faith and Ashildr were talking to each other solemnly, which happened to be the theme of everything going in today. Darlene was crying silently over the loss of her lover. And Ahsoka couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Anakin had gone back to Coruscant and had promised to meet Alex and Ahsoka back there whenever they decided to come home. If they decided to come home that is.

"Alex" Ahsoka said trying to calm Alex down and for once he stopped his rage and looked at her for the first time ever since this had happened "it wasn't you're fault, you wouldn't have known what would have happened"

"Excpet I did" Alex said walking forward to face Ahsoka "and like the idiot I was, I let it happen, I let the Trickster win" he walked away from her and tipped a few more of Ashidlr's things over to which she didn't care "not fair" Alex muttered silently to himself "it's not fair!" He said again loudly and let out a few tears. And Ahsoka embraced him in a hug "why?" Alex said crying and Ahsoka couldn't help but join in his sorrow.

"I don't know" Ahsoka said genuinely sadden by the loss of Sky "honestly I have no clue" she sighed and the couple let go, and what they had gone through. It wasn't all bad. Alex had saved Ahsoka after all. Even if he didn't know how it had happened, he had saved her. He had saved Ahsoka. And that in his mind was a victory

"I suppose it can't be all bad" Alex said perking up at the thought "I saved you after all" at this Ahsoka laughed and Alex loved the sound of it. It was just so beautiful and he would give anything to hear it "and that itself is quite an accomplishment"

"It sure is" Ahsoka said smiling and then she took out her hand and Alex gladly took it, calming down, they walked forward to Darlene who was still crying, letting her tears fall down onto the floor. It was at this moment, Ahsoka realised that Darlene had gone through her own personal tragedy. And nothing could change that for her. "Darlene?" Ahsoka said wondering if Darlene was going to calm down.

Darlene looked up and stopped crying for a second "what?"

"I just wanted you to know" Ahsoka said softly "I am so sorry. For what happened"

"I just don't understand why Sky would do something like that" she said softly and Alex and Ahsoka shared a nervous look between them, Darlene never knew what happened to Sky after her death on Skaro. And that was a secret, that would either destroy her or turn her against them. And they didn't want that.

Instead, Ahsoka gave Darlene a hug spwhich calmed her down and she looked at Alex and said calmly "OK" she sighed "what do we do?"

"What we always do" Alex said calmly and she looked up at him smiling. It was amazing the effect he had on some people, Ahsoka thought, with a few simple words, Alex could convince anyone to think and do what he said and he always resolved the matter peacefully. Words spoke louder than actions after all "move on"

Darlene stood up still smiling and went to hug him and Alex gladly embraced her, letting go of Ahsoka in order to do so, whilst she watched them, Ahsoka smiled at them, sharing a happy and sad moment. It was this time she decided to talk to Faith and Ashidlr

"So" she said ends Faith and Ashildr looked up at her "don't suppose you'd be coming with us?" at this all Faith could do was smile, and whilst she wanted to full heartedly help Team Avatar. She just couldn't her heart wasn't in the right place. She needed what she wanted was to help Ashildr and start up their old relationship. Something she had wanted to do "I mean we're not ecstasy short of space"

Faith smiled at this and said something completly unexpected "No" when she said this Ahsoka did a double take and Faith giggled "thought you'd do that"

"But I thought"

"Well" Faith said smiling "you thought wrong. No Ahsoka" she sighed and looked at Ashildr "I would honestly love to continue my adventures, with you guys, I really would, but honestly, I'm not sure I could take any more." She smiled at Ashidlr and she smiled back "my place" she looked away and then back at Ashildr "is with you. It always has been" she then looked back at Ahsoka "my story, is done, my journey is over"

"What does that mean?"

"It means" Faith said "that I won't see you again, or the Avatar for that matter" she smiled and kissed Ashildr "my girlfriend needs me"

"Oh" Ahsoka gasped and she looked away, saddened at the thought of saying goodbye to Faith "oh" she let a few tears streak down her cheek and then smiled "well I just want you to know it was an honor meeting you"

"The same goes for me"

"The Both of us, Ashildr corrected "come on" she said smiling "we've got a lot of work to do" at this Faith Faith smiled and gave Ahsoka a parting hug

"Goodbye" she said softly and with that, she left with Ashildr and exited the household. Leaving her alone with Alex and Darlene. When Ashildr and Faith left, Ahsoka sighed and turned back to face Alex and Darlene who had stopped hugging.

"So then" she said smiling "I am up for seeing more planets, who's with me?"

"I'm game if you are" Darlene said recovering from her sadness "Alex?" She said and when Alex didn't answer and at which Ahsoka took his hand

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Alex lied

"Is it about Sky?" Ahsoka asked curiously "or the Trickster, dissapointed they got away? Alex figured there was no point in arguing with Ahsoka so sighed and said

"Yes"

"Do you think we might see them again?" Asked Darlene curiously to which Alex replied in a serious voice.

"Oh yes" he took a pause and finished his sentance "one day" he let that sink in but the silence didn't last very long. So instead to chear everyone up he asked a better question "what was that about seeing more planets?" At this all Ahsoka and Darlene could do was smile at him as Alex made up in his mind the next destination. He had all of time and space to choose from after all...

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN...**


End file.
